Puffball
Miiverse History Puffball was a somewhat young user in the Scribblenauts community. He first joined Miiverse on May 15th, 2016. Puffball's first post was made in the Smash Bros community. Nine months after his first post, on February 4th, 2017, he made his first post in the Scribblenauts Unlimited community. Puffball quickly began regularly posting in the Scribblenauts community. Puffball after scrapping two human avatars, made his main OC, Puffball. which was very visually similar to Kirby. The community very quickly called out Puffball for ripping off Kirby. After receiving some advice from Rebirth, he decided to diversify his character a bit more by putting a trash can on his head. Puffball was barely noticed in the community up until the Scribbler Smackdown controversy. William believed Puffball was another user who had taken the idea of Scribbler Smackdown and passed it off as his own, making it a Smash Bros Series. Puffball and William eventually worked out the issue and put it behind them and Puffball even sided with William during the conflict. William suggested that Puffball stay out of the debate to avoid worsening that issue. Puffball then proceeded to make a series that had gotten a MASSIVE reception. The series name was "UNDERTALE BOSS BATTLES". A ton of users signed up for the series and the sign up post even reached the comment limit. Regardless of all the signups and support, Puffball cancelled this series too shortly after the prologue. After cancelling Boss Battles, Puffball got caught up in some drama once again. After seeing users copy Carson's characters, Puffball created a post about stopping any "clones" in the community. However an issue with his argument was that Puffball was considered a Kirby clone by many. Puffball was called out for his hypocrisy by users Fluffy, Jei, and even Carson. Puffball regretted his actions and later apologized for his hypocrisy, and almost left the community out of guilt. After the announcement of the Miiverse shutdown, Puffball strongly recommended that the community migrate to the Scribbler Amino. But the majority ended up heading to discord. Afterwards, Miiverse had shutdown and people remained in the discord and amino, unfortunately the amino was deleted, and all Amino-only users lost contact with the discord server, including Puffball. Where He is Now Around the time of March 2018, Blackyrus told Samuel and William that he had added Puffball on Steam. Samuel sent Puffball a friend request, but it was never accepted. 5 months later, on August 20th, 2018, Puffball had accepted William's friend request on Steam, which he had sent the day prior. Then William messaged Puffball, getting a response a few hours later, from there Puffball was able to receive an invite to the Scribbler Series Server where he reconnected with the Scribblers and started a new series called Reboot. After staying in the series server for 2 months, on October 10th, 2018, Puffball left the server after stating he felt like he no longer "fit in" with the Scribblers. Series The following is a list of every Scribblenauts series Puffball has created. (In Chronological Order) * Dreamland Chaos * Total Scribblenauts Island * Vision * Undertale Boss Battles * Origin * Scribblenauts: Survivor * Interdimensional Cafe * Evacuation Plan * Reboot Friends The following is a list of all of Puffball's current Scribbler friends. * William * Carson * Jeremiah * Samuel * MetaKnight * Rebirth Trivia * Fan of Undertale, as well as FNAF. * Respected the Scribblers greatly. * Never completed a series * Hated the Miiverse Admins, like many others. * Prays to Waluigi in his religion he calls 'Waluigisim` Gallery Puffball_First_Redesign.jpg|An early version of Puffball's OC. Puffball_Admin.jpg|Puffball's version of a Miiverse admin Puffball_Sans_Is_Ness.jpg|Puffball's final Miiverse post, parodying the infamous Sans is Ness episode by Game Theory. Puffball New Avatar.jpg|Puffball's new avatar in his new "Reboot" series. Category:Scribblers Category:RAS Category:PIS